


Not Again Sherlock

by Madam_Fandom



Series: J.S.L. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Lying Sherlock, M/M, Who gives in first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are having a bit of a domestic...who gives in first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff practice. I need to be a well rounded writer.

John sat in his chair staring a hole in Sherlock’s.

They had been fighting for the past week and the fights were just getting worse. John was always the one to just look the other way and act like Sherlock hadn’t done something hurtful, insensitive or just plain wrong. But he was fed up.

 

Sherlock stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching John watch his chair. He was sure John could feel his eyes on him. Things were not good between them right now. Their fights were really taking a toll on them. John wasn't talking to anyone. John refused to even talk to Liam, and Liam was the sort of person that could make you smile no matter what the issue. Sherlock felt kinda bad for coming between the two them. Liam was both of their friend, but because of the whole “I don't discuss my feelings” thing Sherlock had going on, John and Liam were noticeably closer. And that suited Sherlock just fine. He wasn’t use to having friends.

 

“Knock, knock.” Mrs. Hudson stood at their flat door wringing her hands. “Are you boys still fighting? Don’t you think it has gone on long enough. You’re both so unhappy. Look at you.” Neither man responded to Mrs. Hudson. “Sherlock just apologize and try not to do it again.” she suggested.

 

Sherlock’s eyes got huge as he turned to Mrs. Hudson. “Me? What makes you think I was the one who did something?”

 

“Fine. John please just forgive Sherlock like you always do so we can go back to peace and quiet.”

 

“Mrs. Hudson, not this time. All week, _all week_! Sherlock has been lying to me about the case and what he has been doing! And do you know what he does today!? _Today_ Mrs. Hudson he tries to poison me! _Again_!”

 

“Oh Sherlock. You promised not to do that anymore.”

 

“It was just a small amount Mrs. Hudson. Had he not walked in on me doing it, I'm sure he wouldn’t even have noticed.”

 

John jumped up out of his seat, grabbing his jacket and keys, storming out of the flat.

 

“Sherlock, you know you need to apologize to John. That was wrong.”

 

“What would you know Mrs. Hudson, you were married to a murdering drug dealer.”

 

Mrs. Hudson huffed indignantly and stormed downstairs. Sherlock could hear her door slam. Great. Now everyone was mad at him. Sherlock pulled out his phone and texted Liam.

 

**SH: Are you angry with me as well?**

 

There was several minutes before Sherlock received Liam’s reply. He sighed with relief. If he were mad at him, he wouldn’t have bothered texting at all.

 

**LW: Shouldn’t I be SH! You tried to poison John, again. How is he ever going to trust you after this? I wouldn’t.**

 

**SH: What should I do?**

 

**LW: Fess up Sherly.**

 

**SH: No! That would ruin everything.**

 

**LW: Suit yourself.**

 

Sherlock put his phone away. He thought about texting John, but he knew he wouldn’t answer.

 

Several hours go by. Sherlock is in their room contemplating if he should just tell John why he has been lying to him. The poison, he had no excuse for that. He heard the flat door open and close.

 

John wearily climbed the steps to his old room in which he was now sharing with Sherlock. Opening the door he saw Sherlock sitting Indian style on the bed. Hands steepled. He groaned aloud. John grabbed his pajamas and headed back downstairs to shower. When he got done he grabbed a blanket off the shelf in Sherlock's old room, now an office. He was going to sleep on the couch tonight. He just couldn’t sleep next to Sherlock tonight knowing he would just dismiss his anger and the reason for it and try to act like everything was okay. Maybe they should put the bed back in Sherlock’s room. John was sure this would not be their last argument.

 

Sherlock stood over John’s sleeping form. It was 3 o’clock in the morning. He couldn’t sleep without John next to him. Sighing Sherlock sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and shook John lightly. “John. Wake up please.”

 

John still half asleep forgot at first he was mad at Sherlock. Sitting up rapidly he asked Sherlock what was wrong.

 

“We need to talk John.”

 

And just like that the anger came flooding back into him. He remembered why he chose to sleep on the couch. John laid back down, turning onto his side, giving Sherlock his back.

 

“John please. Look, I am really sorry I betrayed your trust again and put poison into your tea. I will truly try to never do it again.”

 

Silence.

 

“John please talk to me. John, I-” Sherlock’s voice shook with emotion. “John look at me _please.”_

 

John turned, sitting up, unable to resist, he hated hearing Sherlock upset. Even if it was _his_  fault _._

 

“John, I mean it. I am very sorry. I love you and don’t want any ill feelings between us.”

 

The only light in the room was from the street, yet John could see tears marching down Sherlock's face. But he still didn’t say anything or move to comfort Sherlock, although he ached to do so. He was tired of Sherlock taking advantage of his feelings and always lying to him.

 

Sherlock got on his knees in front of John, taking John's hands in his own he lowered his head into John’s lap. “Please forgive me John. Please. I have a good reason for lying to you and you will so find out. But I n-” Sherlock choked up again. He hated this distance between them. “I need you John.” When John still hadn’t responded after several long minutes Sherlock let go of his hands and stood up.

 

As Sherlock was walking away John spoke quietly. “I forgive you Sherlock. God help me, but I forgive you, again.”

 

Sherlock turned and faced John, “Can I please have a hug? I need to feel your arms around me and know everything is truly okay.” Sherlock took a couple steps towards John. “Please. I know you’re still angry John. And I know, even though you say you forgive me, you will be mad for sometime.”

 

John stood up and walked over to Sherlock. He held out his arms and Sherlock rushed into them. “Damn right I’m still angry. But, I hate to see you upset, and doubting how I feel about you. No matter how angry you make me Sherlock, I will always love you.” John was rubbing Sherlock’s back as he silently cried into his shoulder.

 

Sherlock sniffled and whispered, “Thank you John.”

 

John pulled away and using the pad of his thumbs wiped the tears from Sherlock's face. He reached up and gently kissed Sherlock. “Come on, lets go to bed.” John suggested pulling Sherlock behind him as they went upstairs to their room.

 

Once in bed John gathered Sherlock into his arms and held him as they tried to get some sleep. Not even five minutes later both of their phones went off, notifying them of a text message. John picked up Sherlock’s phone, it was easier to reach. He held the phone so they both could read the message.

 

**LW: I hope you two have made up by now. I want to be able to hear that bed rocking all the way over here. Love you guys.❤❤❤ Remember, you’re perfect for each other. G'night.**

  
John laughed, and Sherlock smiled. He placed a hand on the side of John’s face. “He’s right you know. We are perfect for each other.”


End file.
